The present invention relates generally to a system for selecting and distributing a bulk product. In particular, the present invention is a system that includes an interactive display associated with a bulk product dispenser, where the interactive display assists a user in selecting and dispensing the bulk product.
Many types of products are distributed in a retail setting as bulk products in bins. For example, many types of foods, such as nuts and candy, are stored in bins so that a shopper may purchase any desired quantity, as the bulk products are typically sold by weight. To facilitate the process, lightweight plastic bags are often provided by the retail location proximate the bins so that the shopper may dispense the bulk product into the bags. In other scenarios, reusable containers may also be used.
In certain sports and games, certain pieces of game equipment are consumed rapidly during play. For example, in games that use balls, the balls deteriorate or are lost during play much sooner than the other pieces of equipment. Common examples of this consumed equipment include golf balls, tennis balls, baseballs, softballs, among others. Replacements for this consumed equipment are sold separately in stores, often in set quantities and in packaging designed to catch a shopper's eye, advertise the product, and assist the shopper in selecting the product.
Purchasers everywhere are increasingly interested in so-called “green” packaging, i.e., environmentally-friendly packaging. Bulk packaging for consumer items appears to be a green way in which to reduce the resources consumed in getting the consumer items from the manufacturer to the consumer. However, bulk packaging does little to advertise the consumer item or differentiate between one type of consumer item and another, similar product.
Therefore, a need exists in the art to reduce packaging on bulk item consumer goods while still informing the consumer of the specifications and benefits of a particular consumer item.